I. Purpose The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) oversees protocol development and review through its Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS). The PRMS contains several elements including the Disease/Discipline Oriented Groups (DOGs), the Hematology Research Committee (HRC) and the Oncology Review Committee (ORC). A portion of PRMS activities, as described below, is also accomplished through the Cancer Center Clinical Research Administrative Subcommittee (CCCRAS) and the Cancer Center Clinical Studies Oversight Committee (CCCSOC).